Of Lovely Lies and an Unspoken Promise
by DreamingReverie
Summary: "I hate you, y'know that?""I know. I love the way you lie, too." He laughed at me as he placed his arms around my shoulder and we started to walk. TsubasaMisaki FLUFF.


**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

"If we were to separate now and are fated to meet each other again," I started, "what would you first do or say?"

The guy beside me raised a brow. His grin that he had earlier was now replaced with a confused look.

"What?" He asked. I sighed, "Didn't you hear what I just said? Seriously, haven't you cleaned your ears or what?

"Or what." He deadpanned. I nudged his arm as soon as I heard his answer.

"Ow!" I heard him mutter and I laughed as he glared at me.

"Hahaha. That's what you get for not listening, Tsubasa."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, hey! What's with the sarcasm?"

"Nah. Back to what you said earlier, about the question?" Tsubasa looked at me, "you answer it first." And with that, he grinned. I got flabbergasted! I thought he was going to answer me _seriously._ I almost fell from the bench.

"Gosh, Wing-named moron, you are impossible."

"Yeah, I know." The star-tattooed boyfriend of mine winked at me. "Why are you asking me that, anyway?"

I raised a brow. "Why are you answering my question with another question?"

He grinned. "It's because you're question is quite related to my question in which you also questioned on why I'm answering your question with another question."

I rolled my eyes. I truly am annoyed now. "Yeah, yeah."

It got silent again.

"Hey, Misaki," he said as he moved closer towards me and motioned me to let my head rest on his right shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"If it were to happen, what would you do?" He asked me, his eyes gazing at the fluffy clouds who floated slowly along with the wind.

"Well…" I paused. "You first."

"I'll tell you that I don't love you anymore.

I was… shocked. I tried to lift my head from his shoulder but his head immediately rested on top of mine. I tried to calm down and breathed deeply.

I was hurt. I also gained my composure after a few seconds of breathing.

"In my case," I sighed, "I'll tell you the opposite."

"Really?" He questioned me as he held my left hand with his right hand.

"Really, really." I assured him while I filled the gap between his fingers and mine.

I heard him clear his throat. "But then…"

I stared at him from the corner of my eyes as I waited for the words that would possibly come out from his mouth.

"I'd lie." He continued. I could sense that he was smiling and looking at me now. I also smiled as I closed my eyes.

"You know what?" I whispered.

"What?" He tightened the grip with his fingers.

"I love the way you lie." With that being said, I felt him raise his head and stole a kiss from me. I seriously felt my heartbeat beating faster and my face got flustered by the moment.

"What was that for?" I playfully yelled at him while trying to suppress my visible blush.

"It's a price." He stated and placed a finger on his lips and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and pinched his right cheek.

"I hate you, y'know that?"

"I know. I love the way you lie, too." He laughed at me as he placed his arms around my shoulder and we started to walk.

I could sense that as the trees swayed along with the direction of the wind, I have known that things are not going to be easy from now on.

This was the unspoken promise that we made, that whatever trials may face and come upon us, we can always overcome those obstacles

**_Together._**

**- FIN -**

* * *

Yeah. I know. It's rushed. HAHA. But I hope you liked it.  
The FLUFFiNESS and whatnots. GAH. :3

Anyway, my first uploaded fic after I entered this school year! XD Hope you liked it! Reviews are very welcomed and highly appreciated. FLAMES? I'm okay with that, too. But I really would like it if you would give me constructive criticism instead of Flames. (O.O Natsume! HAHA.)

And before I forget, is anyone of you _willing to become my **beta-reader**_? I really could use your help. :]

P.S. This is dedicated to ate AvoN. You know who you are. HAHA. You might yell at me if I typed your name correctly, so, I just left it as it is. :P


End file.
